Crazy Triple Threat
by Girlvr01
Summary: The cast of Dexter's lab, Invader Zim, ad Powerpuff Girls are staying at my house! SQUEE! Anyway, summary SUCKS! XD The Story is better. ( I hope) But it is my first fanfic so suggestions are welcome :)


Girlvr01: Hey Everybody! This week, the characters from Dexter's lab, Powerpuff girls, and Invader Zim are staying in my house! HERE THEY COME!

(Three light streaks shoot across the sky)

Girlvr01: Please welcome Blossom, Bubbles, and BUTTERCUP!

Blossom: Hi!

Bubbles: Can we be friends?

Buttercup: Wassup

Girlvr01: Hi girls! And, yes, we can be friends Bubbles!

Bubbles: SQUEE!

(A mega robot flies into the neighborhood and lands. Two kids step out.)

Girlvr01: Oh! Hi Dexter! Hi Deedee!

Dexter: Hello.

Deedee: HIIIIII!

Girlvr01: These are people you'll be staying with! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, me, the camera dude, and, ummm, we're still waiting for the others.

The ppgs: Hi!

(A spaceship flies out of the sky and lands in front of us. Two people, a green dog, and a green skinned boy step out.)

Girlvr01: Here are Dib, Gaz, Zim, and GIR!

GIR: I wanna HUG!

Bubbles and Deedee: *hugs Gir*

Zim: GIR! Stop hugging the worm babies and help me!

Gaz: Whatever. Don't bug me though, or it will be the last thing you do.

Dib: ZIM IS AN ALIEN!

Girlvr01: Is that everyone?

All: yes!

Dandeliongull101: oh! I almost forgot…here is my sister, Scarlet10!

Scarlet10: call me scarly.

Camera man: umm, what am I supposed to be doing?

Girlvr01: um, camera…man…work…I guess

GIR: Do you know Mister Piggy?!

Girlvr01: *Hugs GIR and mister piggy*

Dexter: umm, sorry to interrupt but…dogs don't talk.

Bubbles and Deedee: Don't try to figure everything out!

Scarly: SHUUUUT UUUUUPPP!

(Silence except for Gaz's video game)

Girlvr01: ummm…let's go inside…before you all kill each other… :/

Buttercup: race ya there!

Bubbles: Okay!

Blossom: I'm in!

Buttercup: okay! 3…2…1… GO!

Ppgs: *fly off with luggage in hand*

Girlvr01: anywho, let's put you in ur rooms!

Everyone except Gaz: *cheers*

**That's all for now!**

**Love and cupcakes**

**~Girlvr01~**

Girlvr01: Hi peoples! We're back with everyone. Sadly, the ppgs had to save Townsville. And a few people went with them…

Gaz: yeah, my idiot brother. He's trying to prove aliens are real. Well it might be his lucky day. *goes back to playing video games*

Zim: I'm not going. My cover will be blown!

Gaz: What cover? You already blew it.

GIR: Who wants a TACO!?

Zim: Zim did not blow anything! Zim is the best secret keeper ever! Unlike you…you…worm babies.

GIR: Babies? I LOOOOOVE BABIES!

Deedee: What's going on? And, did the dog just…talk?

GIR: *Takes off dog suit* Imma ROBOT! *Runs around*

Girlvr01: Can we please just shut up?

Scarly: I know! Let's play charades!

Zim: uh…what?

Gaz: If it will get them to shut up, then I'm in. *puts video game away*

GIR: I'm Gonna go first! *jumps around with a pizza box in his hand*

Gaz: Pac-Man?

Zim: a worm-baby?

Deedee: Ballet?

Girlvr01: A pizza delivery guy?

GIR: YEP! IMMA PIZZA GUY!

Girlvr01: YAY! I'm next! *grabs fake moustache and acts childish*

Scarly: Having a seizure?

GIR: A Taco?

Gaz: A glitch in a video game?

Zim: A crazy worm baby?

Deedee: la cucaracha?

Girlvr01: Finally!

Scarly: How come I don't get it right? *pouts*

GIR: Who wants to play with mister piggy?

Deedee: I do! *dances off with GIR following her*

Scarly: That means I'm next! *Break dances* (FAIL!)

Gaz: umm…is that supposed to be…dancing?

Zim: uh…I dunno.

Girlvr01: Scarly, I know it's break dancing, well, your version of it anyways :/

Scarly: Now you know why we are sisters.

Girlvr01: Okay, I get it. Zim, do you wanna try?

Zim: Yeah, I'll try. *Makes faces*

Gaz: an Irken?

Zim: How did you guess?

Gaz: Humans don't do that.

Zim: oh.

Girlvr01: Gaz, you're next.

Gaz: okay. *Imitates Pac-Man*

Girlvr01: um, Pac-Man?

Gaz: yeah. Now can we stop playing this? I need to get back to playing my video games.

Girlvr01: Yeah, I guess it is getting boring.

Zim: okay.

(Blossom flies in)

Blossom: Wow. That was, ummm…

(Buttercup and Dexter fly in)

Buttercup: It was all your fault! If you just stayed out of the super hero's way…

Dexter: But I had a giant robot! I could've helped!

Buttercup and Dexter: *Arguing*

GIR: Who wants popcorn?!

Girlvr01: me!

*All of us watch the argument*

(Bubbles and Dib fly in)

Bubbles: There wasn't an alien. It was a jailbreak.

Dib: Whatever. *pause and sees Buttercup and Deter arguing* ummm, am I missing something here?

Girlvr01: Never mind. Guys, GUYS, :( *gets out megaphone* GUUUUUYS!

Buttercup and Dexter: WHAT?!

Girlvr01: wanna watch a movie?

Buttercup: Yeah, anything to get away from _DORKSTER!_

Dexter: Don't call me Dorkster!

Buttercup: and what if I do?

Dexter: *Growls*

Blossom: here we go again.

Bubbles: *facepalm*


End file.
